1. Field
The present teachings relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike primary batteries. A low-capacity rechargeable battery constituted by one cell is used for a small portable electronic device, i.e., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery, constituted by a plurality of cells connected to each other in a pack, is widely used for a power supply of a hybrid electric vehicle.
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes. Exemplary shapes may include a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape, etc. For high power applications, rechargeable batteries can be connected in series and incorporated in a large-capacity rechargeable battery module.
Rechargeable batteries include: an electrode assembly, in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are disposed on opposing sides of by a separator; a case to house the electrode; and a cap assembly that seals the case. Positive and negative uncoated regions, where active materials are not coated, are formed on the positive and negative electrodes, at opposing ends of the electrode assembly.
A negative electrode current collecting plate is attached to the negative electrode uncoated region, and a positive electrode current collecting plate is attached to the positive electrode uncoated region. The negative electrode current collecting plate is electrically connected with the case, and the positive electrode current collecting plate is electrically connected with the cap assembly, to induce current to the outside. Accordingly, the case serves as a negative terminal, and a cap-up installed in the cap assembly serves as a positive terminal.
When external forces, such as shocks or vibrations, are transmitted to a rechargeable battery, the electrical contacts of the current collecting plates may be damaged. When an electrical contact in a welded part is damaged, resistance increases, such that the output of the rechargeable battery may decrease, and when the welded part is disconnected, the current cannot be transmitted to the outside.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present teachings, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.